


Bouquet Rivals

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Romanian Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Dragon Reserve, Flowers, Fluff, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post Hogwarts AU, Threesome - F/M/M, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two suitors vie for her attention with bouquets of flowers.</p><p>Originally written for Tyche Song's Drabble Challenge, but pulled out to add to Romanian Life series.</p><p>Prompt: July 9, 2015 "Flowers"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> The brilliant and fantastic Jamie helped me whip this little guy into shape. Any errors are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish I owned it all, too bad I own nada, zip, zilch.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy my continued foray into the world of this fun trio!

The smell of fresh flowers was the first thing she noticed as she opened her office door that morning. Looking at her desk, she saw two small, but stunning bouquets. The first was an array of handpicked flowers in her favourite colour, purple, while the second bouquet reminded her of her house.

The accompanying card read: _From one Gryffindor to another_

She smiled. He was a wizard after her heart.

Looking at the card attached to the purple flowers she smirked. She could just imagine the cheeky grin on his face as he wrote the card.

_From your favourite Slytherin_

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the flowers that Adrian and Charlie gave her:
> 
> Charlie: Sicilian Honey Lily, Balkan Peony, and Fringed Water-lily
> 
> Adrian: Carpathian Bellflower, Romanian Bellflower, and Bellflower
> 
> I found the flowers at http://www.ibis-tours.ro/flowers_romania.php


End file.
